For Eternity
by Soph E. C
Summary: "Mom? Are you alright?" Hiccup's worried voice brought her out of her thoughts, and the brunette realised she had been crying. She shook her head and her son brought her into his arms. "I miss him, too. But don't worry, everything turns out okay in the end". Stalka Oneshot with a little Hiccstrid. Includes Character death and a surprising twist in the end. SPOILERS! R&R!xoxoxo


**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so I saw How To Train Your Dragon 2 at the cinema last weekend (its not actually out in the UK till the 11th, but, being the super-fan I am, I somehow got myself tickets for Preview Weekend) and it was AMAZING! My god it was the best movie I've seen in ages, definitely the best I've seen this year (in my opinion, even better than the amazing movie 'The Fault In Our Stars'). I cried so much when (SPOILER)S***** died! So yeah I've had this idea on my mind all week and I've finally got round to writing it. If it isn't obvious, the song featured in this is 'For The Dancing And The Dreaming'. Anyway, enjoy! P.S, I wouldn't read if you haven't seen the movie, unless you like getting confused and/or spoilers!**

**~Skeletona!xox **

"I'll be right back, mom, just got to get the Gronkle-iron Fishlegs gave me from the back!" Hiccup's voice trailed off as he wandered into the storage room at the back of the forge to fetch the metal. Valka smiled to herself, leaning on the doorway. She had come down a few hours ago to keep her son company as he crafted Astrid's engagement sword. She liked Astrid. The blonde had become closer to the older woman over the time they had spent together at the hatchery, at the stables, and generally spending time with her future-daughter-in-law. So, of course Valka was more than happy to give Hiccup her blessing for the marriage, since Stoick couldn't.

Her smile vanished as her mind drifted once again to her late husband. It had been almost four months now since the incident. It wasn't fair. She didn't understand why the gods would be as cruel to her as to give her back her love and then snatch him away as quickly as he had appeared. It really wasn't fair. Still, she forced herself to carry on, to smile and hold back the tears that threatened to fall every now and then. Not just for her sake, but for Hiccup. Gobber came to visit every day, and they were both extremely grateful for his presence and his cooking.

"M-Mom? Are you alright?" Hiccup's worried voice brought her out of her thoughts, and the brunette realised she had been crying. She shook her head and her son brought her into his arms, clinging onto her like a lost child. "I miss him, too. B-but don't worry, everything turns out okay in the end- I mean, look at me!" The young chief broke away so that he could gesture to himself. She laughed. He never failed to make her laugh.

Hiccup grinned, but, as he was about to say something else, an alarmed voice brought both of their attentions towards the two Vikings racing towards them. Astrid and Fishlegs stopped in front of them, concern vacant on both faces. Astrid spoke hastily while the larger of the two stopped to catch his breath,

"Hiccup! We've got a problem!"

"What's wrong?"

Fishlegs spoke this time, "Gobber's naming babies again!"

The chief gasped and ran to help, but not before his mother assured him that she was alright and that he could go attend to his duties.

Valka smiled weakly, shaking her head, before turning to look back inside of the forge, alone again. A familiar tune whistled through the air that made her eyes widen and prickle with tears. She assured herself it was just the wind, but couldn't resist the urge to sing to herself.

_"__I'll swim and sail on savage seas"_ she began to sing softly to herself, memories of her beloved flooding back to her once more. The day they met as teens, having just moved to the village. He was arrogant and stubborn, but he had a soft spot for the skinny, rather weird girl.

_"__With ne'er a fear of drowning" _she continued slowly, the tears slowly making their way down her face. The memories moved on to the days that they had suddenly become more than just friends, and then to the day that, after at least four years, he had finally built up the courage to propose to her.

_ "__And gladly ride the waves of life" _her voice hitched a bit in her throat before she carried on, even quieter than before.

_"__If you will marry me." _Valka stopped entirely to take a few shaky breaths before pushing herself to start again.

_"__No scorching sun, nor freezing cold," _she remembered their wedding. She remembered Hiccup's birth. She remembered the day Cloudjumper carried her off unintentionally.

_"__Will stop me on my journey," _She remembered_the_ day she had stumbled upon Hiccup and Toothless, and the day that Stoick had stumbled upon her. The day she expected him to shout, when all he did was hold her tight, and kiss her for the first time in twenty years.

_ "__If you will promise me your heart" _The day they had fought as a family, the day that he had jumped in front of their only son, the day that he died.

_ "__And love-" _The brunette couldn't bring herself to sing any more, her voice falling to an almost inaudible whisper as she slumped down the open doorway to the floor. Valka pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in the skirt of her dress, her silent tears turning into soft sobs.

**_"_****_And love me for eternity." _**An extremely familiar, gruff voice sung softly from behind her, causing her head to shoot up in shock, her watery red eyes wide, and a small gasp to leave her lips. She pulled herself off the floor and turned around sharply, not sure if what she just heard was real or just her grief-stricken imagination playing tricks on her. A wide smile, the widest she had smiled in the last four months, graced her tear stained face.

"Stoick?!"


End file.
